


Con for the Kings

by xoxoshipsinthenight



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kings of Con, Reader-Insert, Scared to tell the truth, fallen for Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoshipsinthenight/pseuds/xoxoshipsinthenight
Summary: Reader was an actor on Supernatural and is friends with Rob and Rich who ask her to be on Kings of Con. All is going well until the reader realizes they're falling for Rob.





	1. Nothing can happen

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this, everyone is single.

You were an actress on Supernatural and you were playing a new prophet, so most of your scenes were with Rob. Richard directed an episode and you got close with them. So of course you said yes when they asked if you wanted to be on Kings of Con.

“You will be playing Sara, Rob’s personal assistant” Rich explained. 

“Why do I need a personal assistant?” Rob asked.

“I think that’s the point” you laughed.

“It is true.” Rich said

“As long as I get to stare at those pretty blue eyes, I’m a happy camper” you said latching on to Rob. 

“Awwwwwww” he said pulling you closer.

“Gross. Actually. That’s pretty adorable.” 

“Thank you” Rob said.

When you walked on set you were greeted by screams and hugs. 

“She’s here! You’re here!” Briana hugged you. 

“My girls” you hugged Briana, Kim and Alaina.

“Y/N” Rich pulled you into a hug.

“There she is” Rob pulled you into a hug.

“My man” you said

“Hey, my man” Alaina said. 

“Ex-wife” you said 

“That has yet to be proven” Alaina said.

“They’re fighting over me” Rob said excitedly.

“That’s nice.” Rich said.

It was time to film, you were nervous, you weren’t sure why. You’ve worked with everyone before.

“You are going to be fine” Rich said noticing your look.

“Pfft. I’m going to be fucking fantastic” you smiled.

“Yeah you are” Kim said.

“Yeah, yeah” Rich said rolling his eyes and then winking at you. “Okay. Are we all ready?”

“Yes sir!” you said. Arms wrapped around you from behind.

“Hi” Rob said.

“Hi” you said holding onto him.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

“Guys. This is Sara” Rob said.

“A little young for you, Robbie” Rich joked.

“What? No. Sara is my personal assistant” Rob explained. 

“….Your personal assistant?” Rich asked.

“Why the FUCK do you need a personal assistant?” KIm as sue asked.

“You know. Sue, sometimes life gets you down. And when life spins out of control and you cry yourself to sleep every night and you’re lonely. Your wife wants a divorce and you slept with a bearded fan. You need some guidance. Someone to take hold of your life and say “Hey. It’s okay. I’m here for you.” Sara!” Rob said pointing to you.

“Hi!” you said waving.

“You’re a grown man.” Sue said blankly.

“Who needs guidance” Rob said.

“And teeny bopper is going to do that?” 

“Sue, shut up” 

“You know. I think that it’s nice that Bobby has someone to hold his hand while he grows a pair” Rich said.

“Hey. He has a pair, okay? And he’s a sensati-” you looked at Rob who was doing his best to hold it in. “Sensitive. He’s a sensitive soul” you burst out laughing. “Ugh. I was doing so well.” Rob pulled you into a hug.

Later that day you were done filming and you went to your hotel room to take a nap. You laid there thinking about your day. How much fun you were having, how much you loved being on set with the boys and your girls. You closed your eyes and that’s when it hit you. FUCK. You tried to ignore it. Hell, you chalked it up to just being friendly. Having fun flirting with him, them. All of them. There was a knock on your door.

“Y/N/N. It’s Briana and Alaina. Come on, we’re going drinking” Briana said. You opened the door and both girls face dropped.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alaina asked.

“What? Oh.” You hadn’t realized that you started crying. You wiped the tear away. “I was watching kids getting puppies for Christmas on youtube. They’re just so happy” you lied. Not really understanding why you were crying or what you were crying about. At the bar you and the girls split a pitcher.

“Ladies” you all turned to see Kim

“You’re free!” Alaina said.

“Yeah. This episode is going to be hilarious. The boys will be along shortly” 

“My con boyfriend and husband.” Briana sighed.

“What are they to you Y/N/N?” Kim asked sitting down.

“Rich is like the big brother I never had” you said laughing.

“I can see that” Alaina said

“Rob?” Briana asked.

“My lover” you said matter of factly, then cracking a smile.

“The mistress in our relationship” Briana said clutching her heart dramatically. 

“Threesome?” Kim suggested.

“Oooh. I’m game” you said. Just then Rob and Rich walked up.

“Hey” Rob said.

“You, me, Y/N, threesome” Briana said to him.

“Okay” he nodded and then sat down.

“What did we miss?” Rich asked.

“So much” Alaina said laughing.

“When’s this threesome happening?” Rob asked.

“Whenever” Briana said pulling you close to her.

“That’s hot” Kim commented.

“Ew.” Rich said.

“Hey, we’re fucking hot together” You said pulling Rob into a hug. 

“Yeah!” Rob agreed. You looked down at Rob and then back at Briana. You let go of Rob and got out of Briana’s hold. 

“You okay?” Rob asked.

“I have to pee” you smiled a bit and went to the bathroom. Alania noticed you looked a little off and followed you.

“Hey, Y/N. Are you okay?” she asked.

“What? Yeah, yeah. I’m-I’m great.” You lied.

“Bull” she said.

“I’m just tired you know. Long day of filming.” You smiled a bit at her.

“If you need to talk, I’m always here”

“Thanks.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m actually just going to go to bed.” You left the bathroom.

“Where’s my girl?” Rich asked.

“She went to her room. Wasn’t feeling well” Alaina said.

Next day on set, you sat on the ground drinking your coffee. Rob sat beside you and handed you a donut.

“Here” he smiled.

“Thank you.” 

“Are you having fun?”

“Of course I am. Thanks again for asking me to be on the show.”

“Thank you for being on the show” 

“She’s treating you like a kid” Rich said to rob on the show.

“Sara?” Rob said

“Rob. It’s like she’s your mother, you need to show her who’s boss”

“How?”

“I don’t know, take charge.”

“Like sleep with her?”

“WHa-no! Rob, she’s your personal assist-sleep-really?”

“What then?”

You sat watching ‘your men’ as you called them, work. Trying not to laugh too loud. Briana came over and gave you a hug.

“We missed you last night. Where did you go?”

“Just tired, you know” you shrugged. 

“Are you okay?” Rich asked you a little later.

“Yeah” you forced a smile. He narrowed his eyes 

“Yeah?”

“Promise” you said grabbing your purse. Rich didn’t believe you, but he wasn’t going to press questions. Later he met up with Alaina.

“Do you know what’s up with Y/N?” Rich asked her.

“She seems off. It’s not just me?”

“What did she say last night?”

“That she was tired. She seemed fine until you guys showed up” she joked.

“Hey. We’re fun” Rich said.

“Y/N/N. Y/N/N, wait up” Rob called after you. You stopped walking and felt his hands on your shoulders, he gave them a squeeze. “What are your plans tonight?"

“I was going to hang out in my room. Watch a little Gilmore girls. Baby Jared” you smiled

“We were going to go out to the bar. I would like it if you’d join.” He smiled at you and you tried to smile back.

“Thanks handsome. But I’m just going to rest.”

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, no. I’m fine” you grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “See you later” you left, leaving him confused.

Why were you feeling like this? Nothing can happen, this was stupid, you can’t have feelings for him. Correction, you don’t want to have feelings for him.


	2. Joking to get by

“So?” Rob asked smirking.

“Dream come true” you said. 

“Good” Rob pulled you into a hug and Kim walked up.

“So, you get to kiss Rob” she smiled.

“I do” you said.

“Stay away from my nipple” he pointed at you and you saluted.

“Man up” Kim said.

“It hurts” he said 

“Okay. Let’s move it people” Rich said.

Everyone went on set and you filmed your scene. That night you went back to the hotel room and looked over the script for the next day. You had to kiss Rob. Whatever, no big deal. Except it was a big deal, you were trying so hard to shove those feelings down and now you two had to kiss. Not a quick little peck either. You were supposed to be drunk in the scene, your boyfriend had just broken up with you. Then Rob shows up and he’s a hot mess. You’re supposed to take him back to his room and that’s when it happens. 

You walked on set that day and Rob wrapped you in a hug.

“Are you ready?” he said 

“So ready.”

“I’ve got the mess part down”

“And the hot part” you smirked and he blushed a little.

“You’re the best”

“Come on. Give me your key” you as Sara said.

“NO!” he said trying to hold it as you gripped it out of his hands. “I can do it” he tried to open the door and then dropped the key. Rich burst out laughing.

“Cut” he said. 

“Sorry” said Rob.

“That’s hilarious.” Said Rich. “I’m keeping it in” you and Rob laughed.

“Okay” Rob said. You did the scene again and you finally got to the part where you had to kiss Rob. Thankfully Rich decided to take a break. Kim walked up.

“Are you ready?” Kim asked.

“Yeah” you said.

“Once more with feeling”

“Yeah!” you looked down.

“Nervous?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you know. It’s just-he’s an adorable man” 

“He is.” Kim said 

“Guess I have a little crush on Rob” you said.

“Who doesn’t” she bumped elbows with you and you smiled.

“Okay, time to make Y/N’s dreams come true” Rich yelled and you laughed.

“You’re okay. I’ve got you” you said helping Rob to the bed.

“Sara.” He said looking up at you as you sat him down.

“Yeah?” he pulled you close and kissed you. 

“Good. Once more” Rich said. 

“So that’s what it’s like to kiss Rob Benedict” you said 

“A good wait?” he asked 

“Oh yeah” he pulled you onto his lap.

“Well, well. What’s going on here?” Rich asked

“Just skipping ahead” you joked.

You did the scene once more. Rich let you go for the day and you headed back to your room with Briana.

“Having fun?” she asked.

“Always” you smiled.

“You’re so good on the show.”

“Well, the boys wrote me a great character. You’re hilarious too”

“Hey, Sue needs a friend to be angry with” she laughed.

“You and Kim are the best”

“HEY!” you both turned and saw Alaina there mock hurt.

“You know you’re my favorite” you winked at her.

“Ha-ha” she stuck her tongue out at Briana.

“Yeah, yeah. I still get that threesome with Y/N/N and Rob”

“I am a little jealous of that”

“Hey, I’m open to whatever” you said.

“I am learning so much about you” Briana said laughing. 

“I’ll see you two later” you said when you got to your room.

“You’re coming out tonight, right?” Alaina asked.

“Oh yeah. Count me in” you opened your door and went in. 

You changed into your comfy clothes and sat on your bed and sighed. What a day. What a scene, what a kiss. How were you supposed to go on with the rest of the week. Hell, tonight. People were already catching on that things weren’t right. You weren’t going to tell them how you really feel about Rob, what if they told him? He doesn’t feel the same way about you, you’re just his friend. That’s all you’ll ever be.

You had a short nap and ten you got dressed. When you were ready there was a knock on your door and you saw the girls.

“Drinks!” Kim said.

You guys walked down and met everyone at the bar. Rob handed you a drink.

“Did you have fun today?” he asked.

“I did” you said

“The kiss looked good” Rich said.

“Yeah it did” you smirked at Rob. 

“What can I say? I’m a good kisser” he boasted.

“I don’t think that’s quite what she said” Briana joked.

“But very true” you laughed.

“You two make me want to puke” Rich said.

A little later on everyone was on their third drink and you started to feel really tipsy. You were giggly and resting your head on Rob’s shoulder. You stood up and stumbled a little and Rich caught you.

“You good?” he laughed.

“Yes. But I must pee” Alaina got up and placed her hands on your shoulders.

“Allow me to make sure you get there in one piece” she said

“Good plan”

When you got back from the bathroom you sat down at your seat and the waitress brought you water.

“I ordered it for you” Rob said.

“Thanks” you smiled and started to tear up.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked quietly and squeezing your arm. You nodded and sipped the water. “Do you want to talk about it?” you shook your head. Kim noticed you two and made her way over.

“What’s going on?” she asked 

“Just a little too much to drink. That’s all.” You lied.

“Not buying it” she said turning her back so no one else would come over.

“Really guys. It’s nothing” Rob kissed your shoulder.

A little later Kim walked you back to your room.

“It’s Rob, isn’t it?” she asked as you opened your door. You looked down, not wanting to say anything. “I get it.” She said 

“Please don’t say anything” you still looked down.

“About what?” she smiled a little at you and winked. You smiled a bit. “Seriously, I wont say a word”

“Thank you.”

“If you ever want to talk, I’m here” she said 

“Thanks” you hugged her and went in.


	3. Kings of Conversation

It was your turn to be on Kings of Con. You were so excited. Kim was true to her word, you managed to get through the rest of filming without anyone noticing. 

“Our next guest played the role of Sara, my personal assistant. She was on Supernatural with us. Please welcome Y/N Y/L/N.” you walked and up hugged Rob and then Rich.

“My men!” you said sitting in the chair next to Rob.

“Hello” Rob smiled.

“Thanks for having me”

“Thanks for doing the show” Rich said.

“I wasn’t going to pass that up.” 

“So. Much like Rob and Kim, you two kissed” Rich smirked.

“We did” Rob said taking your hand and you smiled.

“Thoughts?” Rich asked the both of you.

“It’ easy when you have someone you…I guess connection is the word” you said and Rob nodded.

“Your chemistry was great” Rich agreed.

“We know I have a tiny crush on Rob, who doesn’t. I’ve mentioned it before at cons. It’s easy to fall in love with those beautiful blue eyes.” Shit, did you really just say fall in love “He’s so kind and caring, making sure that I was okay.” You looked down when you started to tear up. Rob noticed and squeezed your leg.

“It’s easy when you have an amazing scene partner” he added.

“I am pretty great” you joked. “Good, I’m getting all emotional” you fanned your eyes with your hands.

“I believe the woman is blushing” Rich added.

“All for you, Rich.” You smiled.

“Awwwww” he said. 

“I saw her first!” Rob joked.

“Easy tiger” Rich laughed.

“Photo ops” Rob said. He got up and started to explain. You and Rich started to move to the red curtain. He grabbed your hand. He knew you well enough, those were more than jokes. 

“You okay?” he asked and you shook your head and started to cry. Rob joined you two and saw you had been crying. “Stubbed her toe” Rich lied. You nodded, but Rob wasn’t buying it. 

You made it through the rest of the show. Jay told them it was time to close up and you had never been happier for this to be over. 

“Can we talk?” Rob asked.

“I don’t know what that was, sorry” you said.

“Even filming, you seemed a little…off. Did I do something?” 

“No” you shook your head, looking down trying not to cry.

“Can you look at me please?” he said concerned. You shook your head again and tried to hold back a sob. Alania who was there came over and pulled you into a hug while Kim pulled Rob away.

“Rob.” She said.

“What did I do?” he asked. 

“It’s not my place to say”

“But I did do something?”

“You didn’t do anything. She-“ Kim stopped herself. 

“She what?”

“Again, really not my place.”

Alania brought you to the bathroom and fixed up your makeup. There as a little knock on the door.

“It’s Rich.” Alaina looked at you and you nodded.

“Come in” she said and Rich walked in.

“Buddy, what’s going on?” he said wrapping you in a hug. You shook your head. Alania smiled softly at Rich and mouth Rob. Rich looked confused and then thought back to what you said. “Oh.” he said sweetly. You covered your face with your hands, embarrassed. 

“I’m so stupid” you said.

“No you’re not” Rich said moving your hands.

“I was such an idiot tonight. Crying on your show. Joking around like-like nothing-“you burst into tears and Rich pulled you close. He knew you liked Rob, he knew you had a crush on him, but he wasn’t aware just how much you liked him. 

Alaina snuck you up to your room and Kim texted to see if she could join you. She got to your room with some whiskey.

“I come with alcohol” she said walking in. “How are you doing, sweetie?” you shrugged.

“Rich knows” you said.

“Listen, Rob was asking if I knew what was going on. I didn’t say anything. I told him it wasn’t my place.” 

“Thank you.”

“Y/N/N, I think you should talk to him” Alaina suggested.

“I can’t” you said.

Rob knocked on Rich’s door. Rich opened it and Rob walked in and starting pacing back and forth.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Rob asked.

“At this moment, I am confused” replied Rich and Rob stopped walking.

“Y/N. What was that? I don’t know what I did” 

“Rob, you-you didn’t do anything” Rich reassured him

“That’s what Kim said”

“Rob.” Rich sighed. “Think about what she said tonight.”

“She said that she had a little crush on me and that it was easy to-Oh. Oh!” Rob finally caught on. How did he miss it? No wonder you were acting weird after the kisses and after filming. “Wait?”

“Yeah.” 

“I have to talk to her” Rob headed for the door

“I don’t think now’s the best time” 

“Rich, how could I have missed it?”

“Rob. You have to be careful. How do you feel about her? Because this is a very delicate situation, you can’t just show up at her door without a plan.”

“I-I-I how?” Rob looked at Rich for answers.

“I just know she kept saying it’s bad.”

“I like her Rich. I really, really like her. I-she makes me smile. She makes me happy, I feel like I can tell her anything.” 

“Good. Because you two would be great together.”

“I have to tell her”

“Hold on. It’s been a long night. Let her rest. You need to process this.”

The next morning you were glad that you could sleep in. You spent most of last night just crying over Rob. There was a knock on your door and you sighed. You got out of bed and looked through the peephole. You saw Rob standing there. Fuck. Rob. What was he doing here? Rich. He must have gone to Rich and he must have told Rob. Or maybe Rob didn’t know anything and you’re over thinking things. You slowly opened the door.

“Hi” he said. Not in his usual chipper self. He walked in and you closed the door.

Your heart dropped. He knew and he was here to tell you he does not feel the same way. How could you look at him again? He was your best friend and you didn’t mean to fall for him. Your mind was racing and he knew that. He knew you so well. You couldn’t help it, you burst into tears, you covered your eyes.

“Hey” he pulled you into a hug. “It’s okay. It’s okay” he comforted you. “I feel the same way” you looked up at him. He held your face in his hands. “I feel the same way”


End file.
